Niobe
|cartoon = The Sea of Fear |comic = #46: Mission to Andros |lcartoon = Mythix |lcomic = #131: Nex's Test |italian = Ludovica Marineo (Season 3) Daniela Abruzzese (Season 5 - 6) |4kids = Soraya Butler |nick = Grey DeLisle (Season 3 - 5) Kimberly Brooks (Season 6) |duart = Brittany Pressley |gallery = Yes}} Queen Niobe is Aisha's mother and the Queen of Andros. She has a lot of purely strong and close motherly love for Aisha. She also made the choice of Aisha marrying Nabu. She asks for Aisha's forgiveness because she made the choice of who Aisha will marry, but she also says it is a lucky guess. Niobe does not appear much. She came to Alfea to ask for forgiveness from Aisha stating that she should not have made a choice for Aisha to marry Nabu, other than that episode she only appears in Andros. Niobe mainly appears in Season 3. Appearance Niobe has a light brown complexion and grey-blue eyes. She has long, curly mahogany colored hair. She wears a blue dress and a light blue headpiece adorned with aqua crystals, with a pendant and earrings to match. Her dress appears to be somewhat inspired by Elizabethan fashion, very fitting for her strict traditionalist personality; her stiff bodice ends in a long, narrow point, and her skirt stands out with some volume on either side (indicative of a farthingale or pannier) She also wears a pale violet ruff and a blue supportase trimmed in gold. Niobe - Civilian Attire.jpg Personality Niobe first appears as a strict traditionalist, having raised her only child Aisha to mirror the same image. Elegant, formal, and never out of step with the prim-and-proper ways of her royal rank, it is mentioned several times that she and Aisha had a difficult time getting along. Although they love each other unconditionally, Aisha resented being forced to fit into a mold that didn't make her happy, and Niobe struggled to accept her daughter's will to forge her own path and abandon some of the more conservative royal ways, such as her manner of dress, and disagreement with the notion of arranged marriage. Nonetheless, she is shown to be very fair and open-minded, allowing Aisha to have this freedom, and allowing herself to let loose once in awhile as well. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= When Aisha came to Andros, Niobe and her husband, Teredor, announces that an arranged marriage has been set for her. She is to be married to a man named Nabu; this greatly upsets her daughter whose views on love differ. Aisha however, disagrees but Niobe tells her that people in Andros makes wedding decisions by their parents. Later, When the Winx arrive on Andros to stop Valtor. Both she and Teredor warn Aisha of the dangerous but she still wants to try and help her kingdom. A worried Niobe lets Aisha go but not before telling her to be careful. Eventually, the Omega Portal has reached critical breaking point due being left open for too long. Should the portal give way, both Andros and the Omega Dimension will cease to exist. Niobe watches in despair as she worries for her kingdom's future. As Teredor takes her inside because it is too dangerous outside, a guard warns them that more prisoners are breaking out of the portal, sending her into a panic. When Aisha and her friends arrive, Niobe gives her a big hug but she is shocked to hear her husband give up on protecting the planet without trying. Nonetheless, Aisha is able to convince her father to try and do something before giving up so soon. Niobe then watches Aisha and her friends head for the portal to try and close it. Her final appearance in this season was at Alfea. When her daughter apologizes to her about the arrangement, Niobe accepts it but also apologizes because she realized that forcing her daughter to follow their traditions meant that they were disregarding her own beliefs. Nonetheless, she is happy to see that destiny had worked itself out. Niobe's appearance in this season plays a crucial role in the relationship between Aisha and Nabu. She initially is for forcing Aisha to marry. |-|Season 5= Niobe is seen to be communicating with her daughter about Andros's condition after Tritannus escaped from prison and join the Trix to rule the Magic Dimension. She's later seen again, talking to Aisha at Andros' palace. When King Oritel invited the kingdoms of the Magic Dimension to Domino to discuss ways to defeat Tritannus, Queen Niobe was present along with her husband. In the final episode, she and her husband were trapped in the palace as it began to be submerged underwater but both were saved by the Winx. And after King Neptune and Queen Ligea returned to normal, Niobe was there to welcome them back and attends the celebration for the defeat of Tritannus on Andros. |-|Season 6= Niobe visits Alfea for Mother's Day. Although it was suppose to be a party with dancing Niobe kept her calm and proper demeanor until she was urged by Vanessa to join in on the dancing. Comics |-|Season 3= *Issue 46: Mission to Andros |-|Season 5= *Issue 107: The Dark Sirens |-|Season 6= *Issue 130: An Unforgettable Party *Issue 131: Nex's Test Trivia *Niobe's name comes from the character of the same name from Greek Mythology, who was the daughter of the King Tantalus and was turned into stone after she was punished by the Gods Apollo and Artemis for her arrogance. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Royalty Category:Andros Category:Allies Category:Aisha Category:Tritannus Category:Comics Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Human Category:Queens Category:Recurring Characters